La nuova arrivata
by Miss Weasley80
Summary: C'è una nuova studentessa a Hogwarts...ha tutta l'aria di essere una Mary Sue, ma lo è? Non so se come riassunto c'entri molto, ma mi hanno fatto notare che la mia Kioko sembra una Mary Sue...beh io penso di no...a voi capirlo!
1. Chapter 2

**Il viaggio non era stato dei migliori, Hermione non fece altro che guardare male la nuova venuta, senza preoccuparsi di fare conversazione. Anche Ron non faceva che guardarla, con aria idiota, e ogni tanto, impacciato, le faceva delle domande sciocche. Anche Harry, lo doveva ammettere, non riusciva a toglierle gli occhi di dosso, nonostante si fosse accorto che dall'imbarazzo la giovane si era nascosta dietro un grosso libro. Inoltre continuava a sentire un forte dolore alla fronte, ma non voleva parlarne di fronte alla nuova venuta, non se la sentiva di metterla subito a conoscenza del suo "famoso" passato.**

Poco prima di raggiungere Hogwarts, Ron e Hermione, avevano nuovamente lasciato Harry e Kioko da soli, visto che come prefetti dovevano unirsi agli altri, ma nella confusione Harry perse di vista la giovane. Non fece però caso alla cosa, sapeva che i nuovi arrivati non arrivavano al castello nello stesso modo dei vecchi alunni.

- Ron, Hermione - urlò Harry ai due amici quando entrarono per ultimi nella sala comune dove stava per cominciare la cerimonia dello smistamento delle case.

- Harry, sapessi che fatica, mi sono già stancato di essere di nuovo un prefetto, tutte queste regole non fanno per me - disse Ron nonostante l'occhiataccia che lanciò Hermione.

Una volta che i tre ragazzi si sedettero, Harry si avvicinò a Ron e, cercando di non farsi sentire da Hermione, disse all'amico:

- Sono davvero curioso di sapere a quale casa verrà assegnata Kioko -

- Hai ragione, ma dov'è non riesco a vederla. Beh speriamo ai Grifondoro, o almeno non ai Serpeverde - rispose l'amico.

Harry scrutava curioso tutti i ragazzi che, tremanti, stavano in piedi di fronte al cappello parlante aspettando il proprio turno, alla ricerca di Kioko, ma non riusciva a vederla, e sebbene sapesse che tra di loro non c'era, continuava a cercarla, in quanto sapeva che non poteva essere altrove. Quando ad attendere il responso del capello era rimasta solo una bambina, bionda e paffuta, con gli occhiali molto spessi, Harry guardò di sfuggita Ron, come per chiederli cosa ne pensasse, e noto (NOTÒ) che anche Hermione aveva un'aria sorpresa.

Una volta terminato lo smistamento, la McGranitt, si mise di fronte al cappello parlante, e guardando verso la porta di entrata disse ad alta voce:

- E quest'anno per la prima volta ad Hogwarts, avremmo un'alunna che cominciare a frequentare direttamente dal sesto anno, date il benvenuto a Kioko Cupot. Vieni avanti cara, dovrai sottoporti anche tu allo smistamento, in quanto dobbiamo pur assegnarti ad una casa -

La giovane che Harry e i suoi amici avevano conosciuto in treno, entrò nella sala grande, sempre con la stessa espressione stupita di quando Harry la vide la prima volta, ma ora ancora più spaventata e intimorita a causa di tutti quegli occhi puntati su di lei. Si avvicinò con timore alla McGranitt, si accomodò sullo sgabello dove prima era poggiato il capello parlante, il suo viso intimorito scomparve sotto il cappello. Mentre la guardava ad Harry non sembrò così speciale come la mattina, e notò che anche Ron non provava per lei lo stesso interesse.

Dopo quella che a tutti sembrò un'eternità, il cappello proclamò che la giovane era un Grifondoro; la McGranitt, si avvicinò a lei, ma proprio mentre la professoressa le cominciava a sfilare il capello dalla testa, questo si riprese e proclamò:

- No un momento…Serpeverde -

La McGranitt, sfilò il cappello dalla ragazza, dopo un cenno di assenso da parte di Silente, e nell'istante in cui lei alzò gli occhi per guardare davanti a sé, il suo sguardo incrociò quello di Harry, che provò subito un tonfo al cuore, al pensiero che la fanciulla fosse stata assegnata alla casa dei Serpeverde.

La professoressa McGranitt, fece un cenno a Kioko indicandole la tavola dei Serpeverde, e mentre Harry seguiva con lo sguardo la ragazza che, vedendolo, sorrise dolcemente, notò uno strano sguardo di Silente rivolto ad essa.

- Cavolo non è giusto, l'aveva proclamata Grifondoro, perché cambiare all'improvviso, dovrebbero sostituirlo quel cappello - disse Ron, che era arrossito dopo lo sguardo lanciato da Kioko.

- Se il cappello ha deciso per serpeverde, è una serpeverde - rispose Hermione, con aria soddisfatta.

Harry avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, ma si sentiva particolarmente giù per l'accaduto, inoltre continuava a provare un lieve dolore alla fronte, che oltre ad infastidirlo li ricordava continuamente Voldemort e quindi anche Sirius.


	2. Chapter 1

**Attraversato il binario 9 e ¾, Harry era come al solito molto emozionato ed eccitato per il nuovo anno a Hogwarts. Aveva passato quasi tutta l'estate a casa dei Weasley, e lui e Ron avevano ricevuto molte visite da Hermione.**

**L'estate era passata in un lampo, ed Harry si era divertito molto, ma nonostante gli sforzi dei suoi amici, non riusciva a dimenticare che Voldemort era di nuovo libero, ma soprattutto che Sirius era morto. Ripensando a Sirius e Voldemort nello stesso momento Harry provò contemporaneamente un forte dolore fisico alla cicatrice, e uno, forse irreale, ma ancora più penoso al petto. Al pensiero di Sirius, che per tutta l'estate aveva superato la preoccupazione per Voldemort, Harry si voltò verso il punto in cui l'anno prima il padrino si era recato in forma canina per salutarlo. Proprio nello stesso punto notò una graziosa fanciulla, dai grandi occhi marroni e morbidi capelli color miele, all'incirca della sua età. La ragazzina guardava sbigottita da tutte le parti, stupefatta, come Harry, il suo primo anno a Hogwarts. Vedendola in evidente imbarazzo Harry sentì la necessità di avvicinarsi e chiederle se aveva bisogno di aiuto.**

**- Ciao- le disse imbarazzato - E' il tuo primo anno ad Hogwarts? Hai bisogno di aiuto? -**

**- Ciao - rispose la ragazza timidamente – Sì è il mio primo anno, e io… - cercò di dire qualcosa ma due ragazzi di corvonero la urtarono, mentre inseguivano una cioccorana, e lei rimase a bocca aperta a guardare la rana di cioccolata che si era poggiata sulla spalla di Harry.**

**- Sei figlia di babbani? Non conoscevi la magia? Vedrai ti abituerai – le disse Harry sorridendole.**

**- Babbani? Sì credo di sì, non sapevo, la magia…è incredibile. – disse la ragazza fissando con i suoi grandi occhi nocciola un sempre più inspiegabilmente imbarazzato Harry.**

**Nel frattempo il treno emise un forte fischio, e si sentì una voce proveniente dal nulla urlare:**

**- In carrozza. –**

**- Vieni? – disse Harry. Prendendo la ragazza per la mano, e lasciandola immediatamente, con forte impaccio, una volta voltatosi e accortosi del gesto.**

**Saliti sul treno Harry cercò un posto dove sedersi. Cercava negli scompartimenti Hermione e Ron, ma si ricordo che dovevano essere insieme agli altri prefetti. Decise quindi di cercare Neville e gli altri. Ma una volta voltatosi verso la ragazza che lo seguiva sempre più sbalordita, decise di sedersi sul primo scompartimento libero che trovò.**

**Sedutosi di fronte a lei, la guardava con attenzione, mentre lei cercava qualcosa nello zaino****. Non riusciva a smettere di guardarla, e non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo neanche quando i loro occhi s'incrociarono, e lei gli sorrise dolcemente. Come rapito dallo sguardo della nuova conoscenza e dalla dolcezza del suo sorriso, Harry, le si avvicino, ma sentì un improvviso e lacerante dolore alla fronte.**

**- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah – urlarono al unisono i due ragazzi.**

**Harry guardò la ragazza stupito, e si senti in forte imbarazzo, quando notò che lei si era schiacciata contro la poltrona e portato una mano alla bocca come per coprirla.**

**Voleva scusarsi per il suo comportamento ma non riusciva a muoversi; sentiva un dolore terribile alla fronte, quasi come quello sentito quando si trovò la prima volta faccia a faccia con Voldemort.**

**- Ti senti bene? – chiese la ragazza, ripresasi, notando che Harry era divenuto pallido e sudaticcio.**

**- Io sì, mi spiace, è che non mi sento molto bene. Insomma prima non volevo, non avrei mai… - cercò di spiegare ma fu interrotto da Ron ed Hermione, che affannati erano entrati nello scompartimento.**

**- Cos'è successo? – chiese subito Hermione, guardando prima Harry, poi la ragazza con sospetto, e impugnando la bacchetta nascosta nella sua tasca.**

**- Niente, scusateci, noi, insomma… - cercò di spiegare un Harry impacciato.**

**- È stata colpa mia, ho visto una di quelle rane di cioccolata fuori dalla finestra ed ho urlato – cercò di spiegare la ragazza con un sorriso.**

**Hermione continuava a guardarla con sospetto, si avvicinò ad Harry, e chiese conferma a lui, vedendolo così pallido e spaventato. Harry confermò la versione della giovane, poi si voltò verso Ron, che era rimasto per tutto il tempo zitto ed immobile davanti allo scompartimento fissando la nuova arrivata.**

**- Ron – lo chiamò Harry. – Ron, cos'hai? – ripete Harry, guardando l'amico e poi la ragazza.**

**- Ron, ti senti male per caso? Sembri un'idiota lì impalato, neanche fosse una Veela – disse Hermione, con tono contrariato, e guardando con aria ancora più sospettosa la nuova ragazza.**

**- Hermione – replicò Ron con imbarazzo, andandosi a sedere vicino alla nuova venuta.**

**- Ciao, piacere, io sono Ron. Non dare retta a ciò che dice lei – disse rivolgendosi con gentilezza alla ragazza.**

**- Piacere, mi chiamo Kioko – rispose, la ragazza a Ron. - Cos'è una Veela? – continuò, rivolgendosi ad Hermione, e porgendole la mano.**

**- Delle donne bellissime – rispose acidamente, Hermione, porgendo la mano a Kioko, con riluttanza.**


End file.
